The sixteenth annual Rochester International Conference on Environmental Toxicity will be entitled "The Cytoskeleton: A Target for Toxic Agents" and will be convened May/June 1984 in Rochester, New York. The objective of the Conference is to provide an in-depth discussion of research into the effects and mechanism of action of toxic agents on the cytoskeleton. There is considerable evidence that certain classes of toxic agents and drugs, including teratogens, neurotoxic, immunotoxic, and chemothereapeutic agents, as well as physical agents such as radiation and hydrostatic pressure, discrupt the normal structure and function of the cytoskeleton. the Conference will have 3 sessions: The Microtubule System, The Neuronal Cytoskeleton, and the Cytoskeleton Regulation of Membrane Function. Within each session there will be expert presentations dealing with chemical or physical effects and mechanisms of action. Twenty-three papers are planned for the three day meeting. A book published within one year of the Conference will contain reviews and research presentations and a record of the discussions during the Conference.